Learn to love
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: A tres meses de estar juntos aun hay algo que Ichigo tiene ganas de hacer pero le cuesta mucho trabajo... IchiHime


Hello!

Ahora con una historia corta, sólo 2 capis, ojalá les guste, localizado en un tiempo inconcreto después de los Fullbringers y antes de el ultimo arco

Bleach no es de mi propiedad y mis esperanzas de que lo sea decaen cada día

* * *

"Learn to love"

.

Cada mañana desde hace casi tres meses, en el Instituto Karakura todos los alumnos se tallaban los ojos por que nunca daban crédito a lo que veían

¿Qué veían?

A Inoue-senpai encaramada del brazo de Ichigo Kurosaki y a el con una sonrisa marca The Jocker

Cuando en la escuela se regó el chisme de que ellos dos se habían convertido en pareja , nadie lo podía creer, unos se rieron por lo absurda que les parecía la idea, otros lloraron ya que si el era su pareja y con la fama que se cargaba seguro que les partiría la cara si osaban tomarle una foto a la chica, las fans de el shinigami sustituto quisieron cometer suicidio colectivo y demás barbaridades pero resumiendo solo el circulo de amigos de ambos se alegraron por la noticia

- ¿Cómo es que un Yankee como Kurosaki pudo ganarse a la lindísima de Inoue-senpai?- preguntó un chico de segundo grado

Ese era un misterio que ni Robert Stack podía explicar

- De nuevo todos nos están mirando- comentó el pelinaranja nada contento por haber escuchado el comentario

- A mi ya no me incomoda tanto, Kurosaki-kun- respondió la chica bastante feliz, cada día era como un sueño para ella al estar al lado del chico del que estaba enamorada ¿Cómo no iba a estar contenta?

- ¿"Kurosaki-kun"?- preguntó una de las pocas personas que se alegró por ellos

- Buenos días Tatsuki-chan- saludó Orihime

- Hola- dijo el chico aliviado de que al menos su amiga no los mirara como si de animales de circo se tratasen

- En serio, casi tres meses ¿y siguen llamándose por sus apellidos?- preguntó la pelinegra con algo de fastidio

- Estamos trabajando en eso- respondió Ichigo un poco sonrojado, lo que pasaba con ellos es que a pesar de que se gustaban mucho mutuamente se avergonzaban por todo, no se podían mantener la mirada por mucho rato, a el le temblaban las manos cada que la abrazaba, incluso en su primera cita no tuvieron mucho contacto por que estaban demasiado apenados, le había costado kilos y kilos de valor a Orihime para animarse a ir abrazada de la extremidad de el cada mañana, aunque eso a su ahora novio parecía no incomodarle

- ¿Y al menos ya te animaste a darle un beso?- preguntó Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, la pelinaranja dio un respingo por tal cuestión

- ¡A ti que te importa!- gritó el muy molesto por la pregunta , pero mas que por eso su molestia era debida a que no, aun no se animaba y las ganas no le faltaban… lo que hacia flaquear sus ganas de probar los labios de la chica era que le aterraba hacerlo y que a ella no le gustara, por que siendo sincero esa era la primera relación que tenía con alguien del sexo opuesto y obviamente no había besado anteriormente a otra chica, solo a sus hermanas pero en la mejilla y cada navidad… "Eso es patéticamente semi-incestuoso" pensó el

- Inoue-san la profesora del club de artesanías quiere que vayas, buenos días- saludó Ishida con gesto serio

- Buenos días- saludaron el shinigami sustituto y la karateka

- ¡Olvidaba que hay que planear la muestra de las prendas que hemos hecho!, te veo en clase Kurosaki-kun- se despidió ella siguiendo al Quincy , unos metros adelante Ichigo observó como ella se ponía a platicar animadamente con el chico, suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó hacia el aula con la pelinegra

- Si no te apuras te la van a ganar- dijo ella

- Si eso pasa yo me encargo de que cualquier idiota que se le acerque sufra mucho- respondió el casi murmurando

- Que digas eso es macabramente lindo pero hablo en serio cuando digo que se puede exasperar un poco por tu nerviosismo Ichigo, ¡Se un hombre y controla la situación!- le animó Tatsuki

- Eso haré- respondió el chico pensando en la posibilidad que le había planteado ella, ¿Y si llegaba el día en el que Orihime le dijera "Me gustas pero nunca tomas la iniciativa, prefiero a los chicos más decididos", era ilógico que ella pronunciara esas palabras pero todo es posible en la vida

* * *

No prestó atención a la clase ya que se debatía mentalmente acerca de la penosa situación con su novia.

Sonó la campana del receso y la chica se acercó a el por que a diario almorzaban juntos, para desgracia de todos aquellos que aborrecían su relación

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Orihime sumamente preocupada por que notó que el estaba todo ido mientras explicaban como derivar una función

- ¿Eh?... ah, no nada estaba pensando en que aun no he empezado el ensayo de literatura- dijo Ichigo volviendo en si

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, vamos en la tarde a la biblioteca- propuso ella sacando el bento de ambos, siempre había soñado con hacerle el almuerzo al shinigami sustituto y ahora eso era realidad… aunque el pobre siempre cargaba una pequeña dosis de Pepto Bismol por aquello de las agruras pero nunca podía desilusionar a su chica y decirle que no

- Gracias pero… ehm… hoy es mi día libre en el restaurant así que ¿quieres ir al cine?- preguntó con una sonrisa que deslumbraba por completo a la pelinaranja

- Por supuesto- respondió ella casi casi reventando de la felicidad- ¿A que hora?-.

- A las 4, nos vemos donde siempre- dijo el sintiéndose aliviado por la respuesta de ella - ¿Qué hay para hoy?- preguntó preparándose mentalmente para la mezcla de sabores raros

- Curry, no me dio mucho tiempo en la mañana olvidé poner el despertador a la hora de siempre… ¿no te gusta?- preguntó Orihime

- Es de mis favoritos- respondió Ichigo agradeciendo a Dios, Buda y Alá por aquel almuerzo tan normal que para el fue señal de que ese día era de suerte

* * *

- Nos vemos en un rato- dijo el chico antes de que ella tomara su camino, a diario la acompañaba a su casa para que no le ocurriera algo pero ese día ella tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas con sus otras compañeras del club, no quería parecer tan posesivo así que de vez en cuando le daba espacio

- Si, trataré de que no se me haga tarde, adiós- dijo Orihime antes de salir rápidamente, el la vio irse hasta que desapareció en una esquina a cinco cuadras

- Definitivamente, tengo que dejar de ser tan patético- se dijo a si mismo ya que sintió que a esa despedida le faltaba algo, como un beso por ejemplo, suspiró y se fue directo a su casa

* * *

4:17 de la tarde e Ichigo estaba esperando impaciente a la pelinaranja en una banca justo en medio del parque

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se preguntó el chico mirando su reloj con impaciencia, conociendo lo despistada que era ella, ¿y si se había caído?, ¿Y si se había distraído en el camino y había acabado en otro lado?, ¿Y si un hollow la atacó de camino hacia el parque?, esos pensamientos inundaron su mente y se levantó rápidamente para ir en busca de Orihime pero justo en ese momento la silueta de ella se dibujaba a lo lejos

- ¡Kurosaki-kun, lo siento!- dijo ella llegando con la respiración entrecortada, vestía una blusa de tirantes color blanco con pequeñas flores estampadas y un pantalón pescador de color negro acompañado de unas sandalias- ¿Esperaste mucho?, es que se me hizo un poco tarde con las chicas- explicó un poco sonrojada por que el pelinaranja se veía bastante bien en ese momento

- Descuida, yo llegué hace poco- dijo el también sonrojado ¿a que Santo le había rezado como para tener una novia así?, aun no se explicaba como es que alguien como el pudo gustarle a alguien como ella, y por tanto tiempo; era cierto que a el siempre le había llamado un poco la atención desde antes pero poco después de volver de Hueco Mundo ya no la veía más como a una simple amiga, cada que la veía en las mañanas o cuando lo saludaba sentía que algo en su pecho y en su estomago se oprimía, pronto supo que la sensación era debida a que Inoue le gustaba y mucho, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella le confesó su amor el día de San Valentín

*****Flash Back*****

- Esto es perfecto- se dijo así mismo esa mañana del 14 de Febrero al llegar a la escuela justo cuando vio a un grupo de chicas con cajas de colores en las manos, el aceptaba solo los que le daban por compromiso y únicamente por que le gustaba el chocolate pero ese día solo había aceptado el que le había dado Yuzu

Entró en los terrenos de la escuela y desde esa hora todos los estudiantes estaban vueltos locos, chicas nerviosas, chicos impacientes, un completo caos por lo que los profesores decidieron dejarle el día libre a todos para que vivieran sus cursis amores de preparatoria

- ¿Qué hay Ichigo?, ¿Cuántos llevas?- preguntó Tatsuki tomando asiento junto al pelinaranja en el salón, la mayoría estaba de pie conversando y los demás en otras aulas o en el patio haciendo lo propio de ese día

- Uno- respondió el con desgane

- De Yuzu, ¿no?- preguntó ella de nuevo, el solo sacudió la cabeza para responder

- ¿Tu ya le diste a alguien?- preguntó Ichigo para hacer conversación

- Solo por compromiso, a quienes tu sabes- dijo la pelinegra señalando a Keigo, Mizuiro y a Chad- Este es el tuyo- dijo poniéndole sobre la banca una pequeña barra de chocolate

- Gracias, bien, ya van dos y hasta ahí llega la cuenta- dijo el sonriendo un poco

- ¿No aceptarías uno más?- cuestionó Tatsuki a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga planeaba algo para ese día

- Puede ser pero los que tenía que recibir ya me los dieron- respondió Ichigo mirando por un segundo a Orihime que estaba unos metros delante conversando con sus amigas

"Como si fuera posible" pensó mientras dejaba escapar una media sonrisa

- Eso dices tu- dijo la karateka yéndose de ahí dejando al shinigami sustituto con un poco de incertidumbre

- Iré a la biblioteca- se dijo a si mismo el pelinaranja, como no hacían nada en el salón mejor se fue a estudiar un poco, raro en el pero con su trabajo de medio tiempo y los clubes en los que lo requerían, apenas y le quedaba tiempo para dedicarlo al aprendizaje, ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese día? El lugar estaba casi vacío a excepción de la profesora encargada, se fue a una mesa y antes pidió unos cuantos libros de matemáticas y de física para repasar

El tiempo transcurrió tan rápido que cuando miró el reloj ya había pasado la hora de la salida y seguramente era de los últimos en abandonar la escuela, dejó los libros en su lugar para ir al salón a recoger sus cosas, se dirigió hacia allá y abrió la puerta… casi se desmaya al ver a Orihime sentada en una banca junto a la ventana con algo en las manos

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Inoue?- preguntó el pelinaranja asustando a la chica quien de inmediato se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó ella mientras escondía una caja en su bolso- P-pensé que t-todos se habían ido, ¿q-que haces aquí?- tartamudeó un poco debido a la sorpresa

- Se me hizo un poco tarde, me concentré mucho en la lectura- respondió el preguntándose que demonios hacia ella ahí, ¿era que acaso algún mentecato la había rechazado?... si era así seguro que ese tipo era un completo idiota- ¿Y tu que hacias aquí?- preguntó de vuelta

- Me quedé pensando en… algo y bueno todos se fueron sin que me diera cuenta- explicó ella, la verdad era que se había quedado ahí por que se lamentaba el no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Ichigo ya que no sabia a donde estaba pero el destino se encargó de hacer que él se le apareciera en el momento que iba a dejar la caja en su asiento, a ver si al menos al día siguiente el se llevaba una grata sorpresa de una admiradora anónima

- Ahh- dijo el sin saber que decir en ese momento, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para irse- ¿No vienes?- cuestionó

- ¿Qué?- dijo Orihime sorprendida

- No es bueno que te quedes sola a estas horas- explicó el con un gesto relajado que le dio mucha seguridad a la chica

- Si, ya voy- dijo ella tomando su bolso y siguió por el pasillo al shinigami sustituto, no hablaron de nada durante el solitario trayecto hacia la salida pero el silencio no les resultaba nada incomodo

"Tienes que hacerlo, es una buena oportunidad ya que no hay nadie cerca que pueda interrumpirme… si te rechaza al menos lo hará sin nadie mirando" pensó lo ultimo con tristeza

- Nos vemos mañana Inoue, que descanses- dijo el pelinaranja ya que habían llegado a la salida, se dio la vuelta y apenas dio un par de pasos cuando ella lo llamó

- Espera Kurosaki-kun- dijo haciendo que el se diera la vuelta completamente sorprendido

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el un poco preocupado

- Y-yo quiero decirte… pues… ehm… quisiera- decía ella tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón y de calmar los nervios- Pues…. Por favor acepta mis sentimientos- dijo finalmente con las mejillas encendidas mientras le extendia una caja pequeña forrada de color rojo y un moño azul

- ¿Eh?- dijo el sin saber como reaccionar, ¿habia escuchado bien?, ¿ella dijo "acepta mis sentimientos"?

- Kurosaki-kun… la verdad es que desde hace ya bastante tiempo me gustas y me haría muy feliz si al menos aceptas esto- lo dijo tratando de no tartamudear por el nerviosismo del momento

"Me gustas"… eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en la mente del pelinaranja, por pura inercia tomó la caja que ella le extendía

- N-nos vemos mañana- dijo Orihime antes de salir corriendo ya que el valor no le alcanzó como para quedarse a oir una respuesta

El aun estaba sin procesar la confesión de la chica

- Ya sé, me quedé dormido en la biblioteca y esto es un libro que estoy tocando- dijo en voz alta, pero para estar seguro…- Oye mocoso, golpéame- le indicó a un niño que pasaba por ahí

- Ok- dijo el y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago- De nada Onii-chan- dijo antes de desaparecer

- No es un sueño… ¡Le gusto!- dijo entre lagrimeos por el dolor, de inmediato emprendió en camino a su casa, saltaría de puro gusto pero se lo tomaría con calma, además no quería levantar sospechas con su entrometido padre, se guardó muy bien la caja en su bolsa de libros y caminó- Oh mierda- exclamó al recordar que no le había respondido…

*****Fin del flash back*****

- ¿Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó Orihime haciendo que el volviera en si del recuerdo

- Ah, perdón, vamos- dijo el pelinaranja atreviéndose a tomarla de una mano para comenzar a caminar hacia el cine, durante el camino conversaban amenamente de cosas que tenían en común, resultó una sorpresa para ambos el descubrir que tenían muchos gustos parecidos: programas de televisión, películas, comidas, libros etc, así que entablar una platica no era difícil, lo difícil era el contacto pero esa tarde ese problema iba a ser eliminado

- ¿Cuál veremos?- preguntó ella al llegar

- Mmm no sé, ¿Cuál quieres ver?- cuestionó el de vuelta, si quería progresar un poco escogería una película romántica aunque le aburriera pero era para entrar en "ambiente"

- Mira, hoy estrenan "Muere una vez, hoy y para siempre" y es de acción, ¡veamos esa!- propuso ella con una gran sonrisa

- Si, yo tengo ganas de verla desde que vimos ese tráiler en aquel programa- dijo el olvidándose de su plan y se dirigió a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, posteriormente fueron a comprar palomitas, refresco y unos dulces

Entraron a la sala de cine, había algo de gente pero encontraron lugar; cualquier pareja escogería los asientos del fondo en la ultima fila, para estar mas "cómodos" pero ellos se sentaron a media sala en la orilla de las escaleras para ver mejor

1 hora 45 minutos después….

- La escena de la pelea sobre el tráiler fue la mejor- dijo Orihime aun emocionada por la pelicula

- Fue muy buena pero la mejor para mi fue la de el rescate en helicóptero- respondió el chico también un poco eufórico, caminaron hacia la salida y el miró un poster anunciando la película cursi del momento… pronto recordó su plan, se palmeó la frente y se quedó medio ido regañándose mentalmente

- S-si tienes ganas de ir al baño te espero en las mesas que están allá- dijo ella un poco sonrojada mientras señalaba hacia una cafetería que estaba a un lado

- Ok- dijo el si se dirigió al sanitario para pensar en algo, por que se propuso el dar ese gran paso esa misma tarde

* * *

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó un mesero cuando vio que la pelinaranja tomó asiento

- Uhhh, un café expreso por favor- pidió Orihime, el olor que producía aquella bebida le pareció delicioso así que decidió tomar uno en lo que esperaba a su novio…

Su novio…

Esas dos palabras hacían que su corazón se acelerara al borde de la taquicardia, pero lo que la hacia casi desmayarse era el recuerdo de aquella tarde…

*****Flash Back*****

Sólo sabía que corría en dirección a su apartamento, quería llegar pronto para llorar a gusto

Sentía que había sido una tonta al haberle confesado sus sentimientos a su amor Platónico

"Deja de ser Platónico cuando tratas de besarlo mientras está inconsciente" le dijo una vocesita que la hizo sonrojarse y correr más rápido

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Acaso no se repetía a cada rato que era mejor ser una amiga más?... ¿entonces por que había confesado sus sentimientos cuando se prometió a si misma no hacerlo?

- Tal vez por que era mi ultima oportunidad, el próximo año acaba la preparatoria y cada quien tomará su camino- se respondió la chica mientras abria rápidamente la puerta de su apartamento, se metio y fue a llenar la tina con agua caliente.

Se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, el agua le daba una sensación única de relajación que la hacia casi conciliar el sueño pero cuando lo hacia le venía a la mente el recuerdo de esa tarde y lo que había hecho

- Lo peor es que no pude ni esperar a que me rechazara como se debe- se dijo a si misma con mucho pesimismo, es que no creia posible que Ichigo le correspondiera, tal vez en un universo paralelo él era el que se declaraba…

Se fue a dormir con ese tipo de pensamientos negativos en los cuales el shinigami sustituto le decía que ella nunca podría ser la dueña de su corazón

_Hey! Hey! Kotaete! Dareka Imasenka?_

_Zutto sagashitemo kotae nai ya_

- ¿Diga?- preguntó la pelinaranja respondiendo medio adormilada su teléfono celular

- Orihime ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la voz de su mejor amiga del otro lado

- Buenos días Tatsuki-chan- saludó ella con gran alegría

- No me digas que te acabo de despertar- dijo la pelinegra con tono de fastidio pero no esperó respuesta- ¿Ya viste que hora es?- preguntó

- Uhhh… en eso estoy- dijo ella y pronto miró el reloj despertador- Oh no ¡Ya es muy tarde!-exclamó y cortó la llamada para cambiarse e ir a la escuela, suponía que si corria a toda velocidad posiblemente llegaría 10 segundos antes de que cerraran la puerta

No lo logró, llegó 10 minutos después y estuvo otros cinco esperando a que la dejaran entrar, afortunadamente su historial de buenas calificaciones y asistencia perfecta la ayudaron a no recibir una suspensión o un castigo

- ¡Disculpe la demora!- dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta del aula llamando la atención de la profesora y de todos los alumnos, especialmente la de cierto chico que la esperaba mas que ancioso ese día

- Adelante- dijo la profesora sin inmutarse mucho y después siguió impartiendo su clase como si nada

Ella tomó asiento, saludó con una seña a Tatsuki quien le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, volteo hacia los compañeros que la rodeaban para pedir el apunte de la clase pero en eso su mirada se cruzó con la del chico por un segundo pero le pareció una eternidad y enseguida aparto sus ojos de los de el puesto que aun se sentía apenada

¿Y si le decía a Ichigo que lo olvidara lo del día anterior?

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras se levantaba con determinación, de nuevo todos la miraron extrañados

- Si no puedes con el ejercicio repetiré la explicación pero por favor vuelve a tomar asiento- dijo la Sensei

- Gracias- dijo ella ahora completamente avergonzada, durante todo el día trató de evitar al pelinaranja, era sencillo puesto que ellos no congeniaban mucho en la escuela… o después de ella.. o antes… o los fines de semana

"¿Y así me digo su amiga?" se dijo mentalmente, luego recordó que nunca había tenido una conversación larga con el chico y era muy rara la vez en la que no hablaran cosas que no fueran de la escuela

Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a pensar en eso antes de decirle sus sentimientos tal vez no se hubiera atrevido a decirlos el día anterior

Sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en una respuesta negativa por parte de Ichigo y por su mente nunca pasó la idea de que esa tarde se llevaría una sorpresa

Subía rápidamente las escaleras ya que el descanso se estaba terminando, tanta era su concentración que no vio una envoltura de plástico tirada en la escalera que la hizo resbalar y caer hacia atrás, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez del duro suelo sintió que un torso calido y unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron

- Ten cuidado donde pisas Inoue- le dijo la voz que a ella tanto le gustaba, enseguida se separó y se puso un par de escalones arriba para quedar a la altura de el

- Gra-gracias Ku-kurosaki-kun- dijo ella poniéndose muy roja, con gusto se desmayaba en esos brazos pero tenía que salir corriendo e iba a hacerlo pero el la detuvo de una mano

- Tal vez hice muy mal en no responderte ayer pero si me das oportunidad m-me gustaría hablar contigo después de clases- dijo el desviando la mirada para evitar ponerse aun más nervioso

- Si- respondió ella simplemente

- Bien, te veo en la azotea- dijo el pelinaranja...

* * *

Le corté a medio Flash-back, que mala soy =D

Muchas gracias por leer, debo decir que la idea me vino a la mente mientras veía "Contacto Sangriento" y escribí mientras escuchaba a Bullet For My Valentine… ¿Qué onda conmigo? XD

Cuidense, los leo en el segundo y ultimo capitulo!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(Metal lalalala) "Si quieres ser el mejor en algo debes de saber que tendrás cargar con muchos sueños rotos"


End file.
